wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melony Wilson
♤Physical Appearance Melony is a slim and fit praying mantis girl, standing at a smaller 5'6" in height. Her chest and abdomen are covered with a lightweight green exoskeletal armor that, depending on her wardrobe, generally goes partially exposed. Otherwise, she has soft, fair skin covering most of the rest of her body. She has small antennae on her forehead and yellow eyes. Her dark auburn hair runs just past her shoulders. Her arms have small green spikes protruding from them angled toward her elbow and in line with her pinky finger. They start about a sixth of the way down her forearm from her hand. She has strong facial features, and despite her mutations, is quite gorgeous. However toned, a slightly more predominant buttocks and chest create an hourglass figure. ♤Personality Melony is an overall kind person. She enjoys company, and always sticks up for her friends. Despite her mutation, she is slightly vain about her aesthetic appearance. One major thing that sets Melony apart is that she, by a large margin, gets most of her satisfaction from the thrill of fighting. She will put in her all until either herself or her opponent collapses. Generally appearing happy and positive, the idea of fighting can completely alter her personality. Once she gets her head set on a confrontation, or especially when she is challenged, she must fight all out before her needs are sated. One might pick up on a psychotic undertone once she gets in this state. She is also an adrenaline junkie. ♤Speech Pattern Melony, for a female, has a mildly deep voice. ♤Quirk Melony has all the major abilities of a preying mantis. She has a strong exoskeleton that keeps her midsection protected. Melony is very fast and agile like a preying mantis as well, along with having very quick reflexes. She can detect sonar (not location or direction, just the overall presence of it). She can also rotate her head 180 degrees. While focusing, she can move silently. ♤Costume Her costume is centered around speed and stealth. For her hero persona, she loves the colors black and red. Her general costume aesthetic is reminiscent of Rory Mercury from Gate, but without the lolita style skirt or bonnet. Instead, Melony wears a black one piece with red accents that covers her whole body from the neck down, leaving her arms exposed to keep room for her arm spikes. She wears a black mask with a red outline that only covers her nose and mouth to have sort of a ninja look to her. She originally wanted thigh highs and garter straps, but John wouldn't let her. ♤Assets ♦Item One: Scythe Her favorite weapon of choice. A pretty traditional looking scythe, very reminiscent of the one the grim reaper would use ♦Item Two: Practice Scythe - Had a wooden practice scythe so she can practice and spar with people/dummies without needing to hold back. ♦Item Three: Custom sparring targets – If someone backs down from a challenge, or does not give their all in a fight, she is left with a parching thirst that must be quenched by breaking things. She has a few things she keeps handy that she can beat the heck out of with her scythe, and then re-assemble or repair them as needed. It’s one of the things her master came up with to help her tame her demons. ♤Background ♤History Melony was left on a single man’s doorstep soon after she was born. He took her in, and took care of her and raised her. Melony has no siblings, and doesn’t honestly care too much to meet her parents either. As far as she is concerned, she only has 1 dad, and that’s John Wilson. Growing up, Melony developed an affinity for frightening things. The influence and affect that fear had on people really intrigued her. Also, as an adrenaline junkie, he lived for the high she got while frightened. Be that of a cliff she was diving off of, a terrifying horror movie, a scary book, etc. Instead of discouraging this behavior, her acting father, John, decided to help her enjoy her hobby while still learning empathy through service. So, as long as she continued to serve the community, and make it a better place, John felt that enjoying horror and frightening things could be safely balanced out. John, being quirkless himself, had a hard time raising Melony initially. Since her quirk was a full on mutation quirk, he had trouble helping her live as a human/praying mantis. He’d never tried to get dressed with arm spikes before, nor did he understand the various female functions that her human side had to experience. To help her develop her quirk and understand it more, John enrolled Melony at a local Tae Kwan Do dojo so she could at least have guidance for her physical, mental, and emotional development. As far as the female development stuff, he read a ton of books and took some local classes on how to raise a daughter as a single dad. Melony really loved John, and he did a great job, all things considered, at raising her. Melony learned a lot at the dojo, but frequently got in trouble for her insatiable need to fight and to win. Her master tried to teach her how to control her urges, but couldn’t manage to get her to know when to quit or when to turn down a challenge. He did manage, however, to keep Melony from trying to fight anyone and everyone at the drop of a hat. That took many years, however. Melony wants to be a hero for two reasons. The first reason is to pay back her father and her master by becoming the number one hero. She wants to reach for the top, and won’t let anyone stand in her way. The second reason is that, even though she is a generally good person with a decently sound moral compass, she is her happiest and gets the most adrenaline from an all-out fight. Becoming a hero will allow her to be in more fights, as well as let her be in sanctioned fights against villains. Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class 1-A